


The Stone Bridge Between Us

by MelodicHymnSpirit20



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Agnarr is quite the assertive person, Enchanted Forest (Disney: Frozen), F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Iduna is defensive but playful, Other, Pre-Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicHymnSpirit20/pseuds/MelodicHymnSpirit20
Summary: The oblivious Northuldran wandered into the Enchanted forest, and so was this brave Arendellian,This is how it all started!
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	The Stone Bridge Between Us

#### Iduna And Agnarr's Story.

#### ^_^

The Chirping birds can be heard echoing throughout the Enchanted Forest as the sun emits a blinding yet buoyant vibe. As the morning sun's rays can be seen glistening through the canopy of leaves exposing every crack and crevice that every aging tree hides, the leaves start to form dewdrops that morning bees come and go to bring back to their homes. Flowers getting themselves ready for the first embrace of the sun to engulf them, and to their joy they start to leave themselves emerging from their own cocoons leaving nothing untouched by the sun's gentle rays. Embraced by the sun’s gentle rays, the flowers of the land offer to attract bees to carry out pollen to pollinate the fruits of the land for all the creatures of the land to bear fruit of. 

Meanwhile the quite oblivious northuldran walks along to relish the calming and settling atmosphere, Her eyes remained focused to the deep forest up ahead. She starts her day by wandering off as soon the first sun peeps out of the horizon, without a worry in the world she took a minute to pause and catch the first few breaths of the autumn breeze. 

Suddenly, Iduna hears a rustle of leaves behind her, already obtruding to set out a clue that she was being followed. To seek refuge, she briskly covered her eyes with her palms, and her mind was going through a mountain of unsettling thoughts about the possibilities on what it could be. Then a familiar howling sound of the wind passed through and whispered to her ear. A startling realization dawns over her as Iduna gradually confirms and solidifies all her thoughts. In those brisk moments, she uttered "I know it's you!" exclaims the northuldran.

A fire of hope blossoming from within her, fills her with peace and tranquility that makes her think that; perhaps a familiar spirit would calm her down.

"You need to stop doing that..., you almost gave me a heart attack..!" Iduna sighed in relief,

The wind spirit replied with uplifting songs of harmony as it lively circles around her uniform, possibly to hint out that it was to apologise for its actions, "Oh..,you always know how to cheer me up don't you?", Iduna said merrily. The two would continue on to interact for a good few minutes, before suddenly, she hears another rustle of leaves behind a tall tree. 

"Shhhh'', Iduna hushed as she ushers the wind spirit to leave at once, followed by a loud yell "Who's out there!?". 

The source of the sound was quick to show itself, "Hey, Hey! calm down, It's just me". Tension began to develop between the two. 

"Why are you here?!.. Were you following me?!" Iduna agitatedly said.

"I'm not following you!, I promise!, I was just wandering here in the forest like you, I swear!" Agnarr replied. The brunette started to calm down, the situation becoming clear to her. 

"Alright, I believe you", Iduna replied. With a rueful smile, Agnarr apologises "My apologies for startling you like that". Iduna let out a long sigh, rolling her eyes blithely. "Goshhhh.., tell me about it...".

As they walked along the forest, Agnarr noticed a lingering look of worry on the Northuldran’s face.

"Hey. is there something going on in your mind?", he probes, attempting to uncover the reason behind Iduna’s uneasiness. "Hmm, not exactly" Iduna replies briefly.

"Not exactly?" as Agnarr steadily grew concerned.

Nodding, she resumed "That's not the point.. Why are you even out here?, Shouldn't you be in the peace treaty that's being held back at the tribe?" Iduna asked.

"Oh... that peace treaty? Pshhh, that's so boring.., that's the reason why I wandered off!" Agnarr giggled.

Although a positive aura had begun to establish between the two, with Agnarr grateful to have made a new friend, Iduna remained watchful, not completely trusting this person whom she had just recently met.

"Hey, I didn't get to know your name back at the Northuldra tribe. My name is Agnarr by the way, care to know yours M'adam?" Agnarr asks lightheartedly. Having calmed down after being startled, Iduna decides to have a little fun and teases him with "I'll only tell you my name if you beat me in my own game!

Agnarr had second thoughts about agreeing with the game this northuldran is chattering about, But revered for the fun it allegedly upholds, while being so shocked at the northuldran's suggestion.

"Wait..,What?!", Agnarr was purely confused, "come on! Don't you wanna have some fun, unless you want to go back to the tribe?", Iduna smiled as she started to get excited. 

_“Fine…., at least this will be better than being guarded all the time”_ , Agnarr muttered to himself as his face remained in a grimace, "Great!, Let's play ermm... TAG!, And I will be 'IT', I'll only give you 10 seconds to hide, the person who is not tagged in the next 10 minutes is the winner, and It's that simple Agnarr", Iduna stated.

"This will be easy as pie, Game on!", Agnarr replied with his game face, "OK… I'll close my eyes ... and now count from 1 to 10, get ready sweet boy, "1...2...3...4...5…".

Agnarr turns and looks around for anything he could possibly hide from, hence, was in luck for a good spot, he then quickly decides to dive into a bundle of leaves down by a freestanding boulder and hide from within, "6…7...8..." Iduna continued to count, Agnarr felt the sense of urgency as he giggled in their own mischief.

"She will never find me here!", Agnarr reassured in his mind, "9...10…, Ready or not Agnarr, here I come!" Iduna exclaimed as she had finished counting, She gradually peaks between her fingers to check and ultimately opens her eyes to realize the strawberry-blond boy had disappeared from her sight.

“Hmm… Now where could he be?, I’ve only given him 10 seconds, he wouldn’t have gone that far'', Iduna wondered to herself. 

She looks around from about anywhere within the vicinity yet has found no one but just a quiet atmosphere. Then, Iduna catches a sight of the wind spirit just a few meters ahead of her, over by the set of leaves while she hints out an obvious gesture.

 _“Pssst…_ Hey.. I need your help", The brunette whispered to her previous startler. “I need another favor from you, Can you help me find Agnarr?”.

The affable spirit was filled with excitement as it roamed around and checked every hiding spot plausible leaving no stone unturned to find Iduna’s newfound acquaintance. From one corner to the other, the spirit slithers around looking for the target, however Agnarr stands strong on his position as he has not been revealed to the mischievous duo.

As time passes by and the spirit grows weary on searching for Agnarr, one last spot to dive in, THEN BOOM, The spirit uncovers the pile concealing this flower boy of a prince, blasting the leaves around, exposing him on the prism of sunlight gleaming skin as Iduna giggles at Agnarr's silly spot.

"Wha--, That's no fair!.., No matter, you still can't catch me!" Agnarr sternly said “We’ll see about that'' Iduna doubtlessly reassured.

The northuldran veered into Agnarr’s position, seemingly determined to seize him, yet Agnarr body-swerved Iduna's tag, guffawing while he mocks her with fatous faces. Iduna fortunately manages to tag his back out of pure instinct and agility, as Agnarr turned around to return the favor, he was abrubtly restrained in his position by an unimaginable force of the wind spirit.

Agnarr stretches his whole right arm to reach Iduna yet was still far as the wind keeps him at bay that sets him on the ground out of fatigue, He quickly taps Iduna's leg and tries to run but the wind effortlessly picked him up from the ground sending him on a stationary freefall, Iduna laughs at the panicked Agnarr helplessly tumbling within the Wind Spirit’s galed grasp, his inexperience in interacting with them evident for all to see.

With practiced ease, she steps forward as the spirit lifts her up as she calmly, if somewhat mockingly, stands next to the swirling prince, stifling her giggles with her hand. Agnarr feels a force causing him to float in an awkward position as he feels a presence at the back of his head, only to see Iduna calmly floating in the wind, her form graceful and balanced against the sky. Iduna, in a fit of mischief, sticks out a single finger, so sure of her victory against Agnarr with the assistance of the wind spirit.

With all the strength, might and determination of a young child, Agnarr pushes against the windy currents in order to escape, but the futility of the situation quickly crushes his spirit. His limbs limp in defeat, he is slowly rotated unto the still raised finger of the Northuldran girl he had befriended. 

“Boop!” said Iduna as her finger connected with Agnarr’s nose, signalling that the prince was now ‘it’. Agnarr replies with a wry smile promising foreboding retribution as the wind that held him up became nonexistent, dropping him roughly upon the leaf-filled forest floor.

This lovely northuldran lands on a much more graceful note, her cloth shoes touching the ground as she stood, victorious over her Arendellian friend.who was busy blowing off leaves from his clothes. A windy chill suddenly circles around her, a sign of affection from the spirit, as it bids goodbye for now.

Waving off her friend Iduna feels a sense of danger behind her as Agnarr suddenly springs into action, using the leaving spirit as a distraction in order to tag Iduna. With her quick reflexes, she dodges agnarr’s hand, fleeing from him as he gives chase.

As they ran along the Enchanted Forest, whilst settling the score for the title of "IT", This northuldran had accidentally tripped on an unseen branch, Iduna abruptly fell on the ground, she clutched her right knee to her chest to get a grip while trying ease the leg pain, Agnarr discerned that she required his aid.

"Madam! Oh my God! I saw how you fell down the ground, are you alright?, can I help you to at least ease your pain,?" Agnarr asked with discretion, "I'm fine.. I'm fine..," She gladly convinced to her playfellow.

"Are you sure about that?", Agnarr asked again, "I said I'm fine... I just tripped on a twig and has a slight injury in my leg, no need to worry about Agnarr”, confirming all her thoughts.

“That twig you’re talking about is likely to be a branch madam, and it doesn’t look like you're just having a slight injury, your expression is telling me otherwise”, Agnarr replied.

Then, Silence began to transpire between these two younglings once more, Distinctly another action was needed to step out of this uncomfortable situation which rooted back to Agnarr being bashful to this moment at asking her name.

"Ummm... I'll ask you again _*gulps*_ M-My name is Agnarr, Prince of Arendelle...., Can I now please know your name?" Agnarr encouragingly said, Iduna looks at Agnarr and steadily got up and takes a step forward with a glimpse of a grin on her Face, even though she wounded her leg, "My name is Iduna", She said with unfaltering energy.

"Iduna..? Wow!, That's... a wonderful name, Who thought of it? Agnarr asked with discretion, "It was my mother who gave me that name," Iduna replied with bemuse. "Ohh.. Really?" Agnarr asked once more with assurance, "Mhmm" Iduna assured. 


End file.
